Elite Answers Wrestling
Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW), formerly Extreme Answers Wrestling, is an e-fed ran by Chairman Mr. DEDEDE, Vice President, Ashten Cross, COO Robbie V, CEO and Dynasty Writer Brian Daniels, Showdown writers Xavier Williams and Dark Demon, Dynasty writer, Jacob Senn, and Voltage writer, Scott Oasis. EAW is currently the longest running efed, that is based on the Wrestling section of Yahoo! Answers. At its start in 2007, EAW was one of the two only e-feds from Yahoo! Answers around, feuding with Answers Wrestling Federation, the second e-federation running. EAW eventually merged with the now defunct AWF as a third brand. After AWF closed, EAW started up once again as a solo brand. It now features three brands and one weekly show, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage, along with brand-exclusive and Inter-Branded Free Per Views (FPV). =Company History= The Beginning, The End, and The Resurrection EAW was created in June 2007 by a recently signed new AWF member named Ronn, he liked the idea of AWF and running a E-Fed so much he decided to attempt create his own in hopes of achieving the same success. Ronn being as inexperienced as he was at the time needed some help so in a chatroom with fellow AWF members he asked in main chat if anyone would want to help him create a site and write for a brand and MaKaVeLi and "Ihatemimes" (Evan) volunteered. From there MaKaVeLi became writer for EAW's brand Mayhem and Evan became CEO. Mak would end up creating the site and chatroom and him and Ronn would both promote EAW on Yahoo! Answers and AWF, Evan on the other hand did nothing at all. AWF didnt take a liking to that so on a weekly AWF show they premired a video on youtube created by former E-Fedder Crude named "AWF declares war on EAW". AWF eventually got its members who previously joined EAW such as Mr. DEDEDE, HRDO, and Dirti Diva to quit the fed leaving EAW in big trouble. EAW's first show was scheduled to be soon and the day it was scheduled to happen Chris Benoit died so that was used as an excuse to be postponed. The next time around the day of the first show was supposed to happen and Ronn got a email from Mak where Mak quit EAW leaving Ronn by himself. Ronn saw the EAW site ruined by Mak being turned into a Batista fansite and Ronn switched it to a site making fun of Mak, Mak changed it back to a Batista fansite until Ronn eventually deleted the site in total. Now without a site to run a E-fed and no help to run it Ronn looked to AWF Chairman WWEFan and proposed to bring EAW to AWF as a third ECW type brand where Ronn would be the writer and WWEFan accepted. ]]EAW held its first show in July 2007 which featured the debuts of people such as Curious Girl, Jayjayyyyy, and more. After that Ronn never wrote another script do to his computer getting a virus and crashing which resulted in Mak taking over in August. His first show featured the debut of Mr. Kennedy's #1 Fan with him winning the Hardcore Title and many more. Mak went on to win the EAW Title at the next show which happened to be an AWF FPV named Dia Del Diablo in an Extreme Elimination Chamber. Mak was EAW Champion and writer up until the death of AWF in December 2007. The death of AWF happened because WWEFan resigned as chairman and gave his spot to EAW Writer/GM Mak. Drama between AWF members Mr DEDEDE and MOP brewed for months and escalated once Mr DEDEDE was almost fired thanks to MOP until Ronn, Mak, and HRDO got involved to help him not get fired and alliances between AWF were formed. MOP ended up using ACW as a way to take down AWF and succeeded once Mak quit as AWF Chairman and gave the password to HRDO who "merged" AWF with ACW resulting in the death of AWF. All AWF members ended up joining ACW except for one person, Ronn. Ronn who refused to join ACW decided to bring back EAW and got the help of former AWF members Mr DEDEDE and Mak. Him and Mak became co-chairmen for a month or two before Mak resigned. A key person in EAW's fast rise once it was resurrected was Masters. Masters who wasn't a big factor in AWF volunteered to help EAW get new members and he gave EAW a huge boost by bringing in members such as The Rated R Shaman of Sexy, HBKF, Cassie, Edge and TNA Rocks, and even Flashback just to name a few. Feud With ACW Shortly after EAW was remade word got around through other E-Feds and the ACW Chairman at the time MOP felt competition and decided to attack EAW making claims such as "EAW won't last to February when I'm done with it". Things got really heated as both E-Feds shared back and forth insults but shortly the tension died down for a while. A month later ACW signed 2 of EAW's young rising stars at the time, HBKF and RRS, as well as the CEO at the time, Masters. ACW made Masters their CEO as well to stir up the controversy. and HBKF controversially joined ACW in early 2008]]Masters eventually quit ACW while RRS and HBKF stayed but never spent much time there. ACW and EAW would constantly trade jabs in many ways such as shows, FPV's, and chats. MaK and Ronn would get into plenty of fights where Mak would end up leaving EAW, there was once a time when ACW got MaK to join and become writer for a brand named "Rampage" but shortly after Mak resigned from ACW and claimed he had a broken arm. He rejoined EAW afterwards. The feud reached new heights when "King" Kjors, the most popular person on Yahoo! Answers and E-Feds at thee time was a free agent, he used both ACW and EAW to get World Titles. ACW offered Kjors not only a World Title, but a job as the writer for a 3rd brand and in return King Kjors burnt the EAW Title live on an ACW weekly show. ACW would make plenty remarks towards EAW in their shows and use EAW members in scripts attacking and making fun of them, they would also end up having an "AWF One Night Stand" FPV where they used old AWF and current EAW members such as Mr DEDEDE, Ronn, and many more. Eventually after many months of feuding things cooled down as ACW would end up getting into their own problems and eventually closing down as an E-Fed while some members ended up joining EAW and other E-Feds and retiring. Acquisition of EOW While this was going on, EAW signed a then newcomer, Mister K. Shortly after being signed, he created a new E-Fed named Extreme Online Wrestling (EOW). It featured many aspects of the site that were similar to EAW, but it did have plenty of members. EOW lasted for about 3 months. EAW tried buying out EOW while MK agreed to but other owners such as Nik-e-G and AJ refused. Conflict went on and on for months until Nik and MK finally agreed to merge EOW with EAW. EOW was originally going to be turned into a brand named "Burnout" but due to the absence of Ronn shortly after plans changed after the first Burnout show. A second try at introducing EOW to EAW in scripts happened when EOW suddenly invaded during an episode of Showdown trying to take over EAW and Nik faced Ronn for the ownership of EAW. Nik lost this match against Ronn and was fired from EAW, although he returned shortly thereafter. The arrival of EOW has helped EAW significantly by bringing in members such as Kevin Devastation and Extreme Enigma, who both went on to become world champions in EAW. Controversy with other E-Feds EAW's main feud was with ACW but EAW was never any stranger to controversy with other E-Feds as well. EAW's first feud was against AWF when AWF decided to declare war during an episode of War. AWF got plenty of members to quit but after EAW died as an E-Fed it joined AWF to become a third brand. During an episode of Showdown Mr DEDEDE was in the chat with his current girlfriend at the time while his ex was in the same chat as well. Ronn made a joke about DEDEDE still loving his ex and DEDEDE went on a racist rampage. DEDEDE made plenty of offensive remarks towards Ronn and his race and ended up getting fired from EAW. in 2008 on an episode of TWL]]When DEDEDE got fired he brought along TWL chairman Book Of Wrestling, who ended up bringing along the EAW Champ at the time Tyler A, short lived EAW member Glacial ended up following along and joining TWL. This started problems between both EAW and TWL as TWL was rising as the number one E-Fed and EAW was facing problems. A few months Later Mr. DEDEDE ended up rejoining EAW as a full time Showdown writer. As TWL started losing popularity and members due to disputes between the two owners, BOW rejoined EAW along with Tyler. EAW and XWF were always competitive towards another due to the "Extreme" in the names but the animosity started when the chairmen Reg and Ronn started to have problems with one another and Reg ended up quitting EAW, when a close friend of both, Impact decided to stay in both E-Feds before he started to get in repeated wars of words with Reg until he eventually deleted the XWF site. Chairmen Sabbaticals EAW started off with Ronn and MaK both as chairman but Mak ended up resigning shortly after. As he rejoined he became Showdown writer while Ronn was chairman. Ronn and Mak never clicked together in 2008 and Mak ended up getting into a real life accident that hurt him badly and sidelined him for 4 months. He returned in October but not officially as a member of EAW, he showed up in the chat often and eventually was hired as the writer of Showdown. In November Ronn's Laptop broke and no one knew what happened for a while because Ronn couldn't get in touch with anyone from EAW. Eventually Ronn gave WWEFan the EAW password and asked him to run it while he was gone. People started to speculate that Ronn turned his back on EAW and left it to die and started giving him a bad rep. While WWEFan ran EAW he gave the password to Mak and Mak took over. He was later on named the Co-Chairman by Ronn during his absence. In July 2009 Ronn made his return to EAW as a full time Extremist and Co-Chairman and ran EAW with Mak up until January 2010. In January 2010 Mak decided to retire from EAW due to "lost interest" and personal problems. In April 2010, Mak returned to EAW as an extremist while Bank$ remained the only chairman. During that time, Mak complained about how he was used in scripts and wasn't happy, and he eventually resigned once and for all. List of active and upcoming events The following is a list of the current, active events scheduled by EAW. =Company Brands and Shows= Showdown Showdown was the first brand made when EAW was resurrected and has since been known as EAW's "flagship brand". There were many brand names being thrown around at the time and originally the brand was going to be named "EAW Anarchy" but it was later changed due to many within the company disagreeing with the name "Anarchy". Showdown had its first show on January 19th 2008 which featured the debuts of stars such as Captain Charisma and RRS, who swept the EAW Awards in 2008 because of their illustrious feud. Many regard Showdown as the turning point of Y!Answers-Based e-federations because of its role in creating such a successful feud in RRS vs. Captain Charisma. However, Showdown's success did not stop when its top feud halted. Rather, it showcased veterans as well as continued to push the envelope for new-comers. Showdown has since given birth to some of EAW's biggest stars and served as the home of many. Showdown has one brand-exclusive FPV that happen within each calendar year: Reasonable Doubt. Reasonable Doubt is a non-gimmick FPV, but usually features a Hell in a Cell match in the main event. EAW Showdown has had several writers during its long, successful history including Mr. DEDEDE, RRS, MaK, Mister K, Robbie V, Scott Diamond, Matt Ryder, Brian Daniels, Lannister and the current writers of Dark Demon and Xavier Williams. Dynasty EAW was supposed to be a one brand show until HRDO begged Ronn to run a new brand called Dynasty, Ronn eventually agreed and Dynasty was born. Dynasty had its first show on January 26, 2008 and the main event featured Jay vs WWEFan in a tournament for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Dynasty has been overlooked as second to Showdown but many times Dynasty has been labeled by some as the "new flagship brand." Dynasty's first writer was HRDO, keeping the position for several months before leaving EAW. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy then took over as Dynasty writer for several weeks before being released as writer due to backstage conflicts with then-owner MaK. Mr. DEDEDE was then awarded the Dynasty writing position, leaving his then-current position as Turbo writer, and remaining as Dynasty's head writer for a year and a half until Pain For Pride 3, when he retired from EAW. Robbie V took over the Dynasty job for a few months until backstage controversy caused his resignation. The week after Robbie V departed from EAW, Kevin Devastation took over as head writer and booker. Jacob Senn and Xavier Williams stepped up to write for Dynasty after Diamond Cage stepped down from the position. Eventually, Xavier Williams would step down due to personal problems and Zach Genesis would be called up. After Pain for Pride Eight, the writing staff changed around to where Mr. DEDEDE and Jacob Senn would write for Dynasty. After Road to Redemption, Mr. DEDEDE would step away from writing the brand and Brian Daniels would step in to fill the position. The current writers now for Dynasty are Jacob Senn and Brian Daniels. Dynasty has remained one of EAW's top shows and has rivaled Showdown throughout EAW history. In recent years, Dynasty has aimed there focus on taking more developed competitors than Showdown. Thus, Dynasty is considered the more top-heavy of the two brands in terms of talent. Dynasty has one brand-exclusive FPV's: House of Glass. House of Glass features exclusively glass-themed matches and features the storied "Glass Wallz Match" as its main event. Voltage Voltage was created in 2011 as a third brand to the company. Although Voltage may have been viewed as the third brand on EAW, many great matches have happened on Voltage that have stolen the week from brands like Dynasty and Showdown. The original writer of Voltage was Robbie V. He wrote for Voltage until Pain 4 Pride and then, Voltage was given to Dark Demon until Pain for Pride V when the brand died out. On July 5, 2014, Voltage was resurrected for the draft show where it was not only brought back, but the EAW World Championship. Dark Demon would write the show until Robbie V and Kevin Devastation would pick it back up after Demon would leave his position as Chairman and Writer. Now, Kevin Devastation has stepped down as a writer and Robbie V solely wrote as main writer of Voltage with assistance of Mr. DEDEDE. After Pain for Pride Eight, the writing staff changed to where Zach Genesis and Matt Miles wrote for the show. Shortly after, the team would fall apart and Tyler Parker and Scott Oasis would take over. The current writers are Tyler Parker and Scott Oasis. Voltage has one brand-exclusive FPV: Shock Value, which features electricity-themed matches and the huge "High Voltage" match as its main event. NEO Turbo was created in 2009 as a show, different from the brands Dynasty and Showdown. On Turbo, talent from either brand's roster can be used. Although Turbo is viewed as the least important show on EAW, many great matches have happened on Turbo featuring Dynasty and Showdown's top extremists. The original writer was Mr. DEDEDE, until he moved to Dynasty as writer. Turbo was given to 2xtreme and Mister K after Mr. DEDEDE departed. After 2xtreme started showing up less and less, Mister K became head Turbo writer before being promoted as Showdown writer. Robbie V took over the Turbo show, writing more scripts than either of the first two during his tenure. He has since given the writing job to Speedy. However, Speedy could not maintain it, being release as Turbo writer after several weeks. The Turbo writer position was then awarded to EOE, who later brought in Regulator as Co-Writer. After conflicts between EOE and Regulator, the Turbo writing job became open again, being written by several writers over the last several months. Turbo has served as a starting point of new-comers in EAW, allowing them to face both experienced and inexperienced extremists and understand what it is like to be a competitor in EAW. In 2013, Turbo was rebranded as NEO. The developmental brand would continue to feature extremists who were not recognized as being on the active roster. However, there would be the "Young Lions Cup" to be fought over. Competitors for the Young Lions Cup could not be from the main brands, keeping the accomplishment exclusively for the rookies. Eventually, there would be a "Young Lions Tag Cup" for tag teams to compete over and a tournament was held for the eventual winners. Extremists and rookies alike could compete for the cups. Soon, the NEO brand would be scrapped for the return of former EAW brand, Voltage, as rookies would be placed in try-out matches for each brand. =Champions= * These titles are inter-branded; they are accessible to all three brands. Other accomplishments See Also: EAW Triple Crown Championship See Also: EAW Grand Slam Championship =Defunct Championships= In its near four year history, EAW has operated twelve different championships. Some of which have since become defunct, or retired. These retired championships include arguably the most storied of the defunct titles, the Hardcore Championship, which was originally retired in 2008, but was brought back for a brief amount of time in mid-2009 before ultimately becoming officially retired as noted on the EAW website's Title History page. Other retired championships include the Undisputed Hardcore Championship, which was used as a World Championship in EAW for the time between August 2008 and May 2009. Other notable defunct championships include the EAW Tag Team Championships, and the World Tag Team Championships, which were unified after RoViper won each pair of tag titles.